Damn Mudblood
by lowbutt
Summary: Damn Mudblood, how come every where I go she show up behind me? DMHG
1. Damn Mudblood

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, **

**Haven't done stories in a long time so I hope this is ok...lol...I had a little help from my friend so sorry if the next chap isn't as good, when I get a few reviews I'll write a second chapter. Oh and I do take flames, tell me what I need work on!**

**Quote of the Day- "Instrumental Break"**

**

* * *

**

He was staring out the window, sitting in the Divination classroom, he didn't even know why he took the stupid class in the first place, the smell was killing him, and Pansy kept trying to hit on him, but that wasn't what he was staring at. On the grounds was the golden trio, Potty and Weasel playing wizards chess, and the mudblood reading a stupid book under the tree. Pansy jumped in front of him and spilled ink all over her shirt, permanent too. He took his eyes from the grounds for one second to look at where Pansy had spilled the ink, right on her breasts, he couldn't help but stare. Even though Pansy was very pretty, he still didn't like her for some reason, maybe it was the many times she had literally thrown herself onto him. He came to present time to see Pansy running out crying, it was just a little ink.

It was his seventh year, and he didn't want to brag or anything, but he was good looking. He was even getting whistles from the Gryffindor girls, all except for the mudblood. He didn't know her that well, but he knew he shouldn't be mixing with her anyways, so he didn't care. But still he wondered how she could resist his charm. Lavender had been literally stocking him since the beginning of the year, luckily however they were in separate houses, so he could go to his common room in peace, only to find Pansy, sitting there waiting for him trying to draw him in with her "seductive" voice. She really sounded like a rat.

He walked down to the dungeons, double potions with Gryffindor. God just to get out smarted by the stupid mudblood, he didn't even know why he bothered.

"Damn mudblood" He mumbled.

He walked in twenty minutes late, Snape didn't care though. He just waved it off. Looking around the room he saw there was only one seat open, the one next to the golden trio.

"_Damn it all."_ He thought, _"I'll have to sit next to the mudblood."_

Taking his seat Draco sneered at Granger. She just ignored him.

"Today class, we will be making a potion. You will work with a partner I will assign you." He took a piece of paper from off his desk and started reading names, "Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson and Weasley, Granger and Zabini, Malfoy and Potter, …"

"Oh shit" he heard the mudblood say. He walked over to her "Better watch your mouth Granger." He walked off only to trip over a chair

"Better watch where you're going ferret-face." He heard her say as he walked over to Potter.

"Ok class, attention please. Today you will be making a love potion, and whoever makes the best, won't get fed what they make." Snape sneered at the class.

Five minutes later, the class was in full turmoil. Crabbe was staring at Goyle kind of funny, while Goyle was backing up. Pansy was leaping on the Weasel. Only he Hermione, Zabini, and Potty seemed to be unaffected. Longbottom was repeatedly kissing his spoon. Even though he tried not too, Draco's eyes kept wandering over to the mudblood.

"_Why do I even call her that?"_ he silently wondered to himself. What was he thinking? He had to keep reminding himself that she was dirty blood. Snape finally ended the class and Draco and Potter had won, even though Granger's potion was probably much better than his. He watched silently as Granger drank the potion and started acting funny toward the ungrateful Zabini. Draco's stomach did a back flip, was it jealousy or entertainment? He couldn't tell. Draco told himself it was the latter, but he didn't fully believe it. He started walking down to the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle walking behind him holding hands. God this was going to be a long day. After lunch he went outside for his free period. He got on his swim trunks and took a swim after making sure the Giant Squid was absent. Sitting under the tree near the lake was Granger, why did she keep showing up where he didn't want her? Not only did he have to share the head common room with her, she always found a way to appear right behind him. He got out and dried himself off. He saw Granger walking by the lake toward the castle. Then he saw a tentacle reach out of the water and head straight for her. It grabbed her by the waist and dragged her under. Draco didn't know what came over him, first he sneered, hoping the squid would drown her, then, next thing he knew, he had dove into the freezing water after her. He saw her struggling body, trying to get free, then he looked up and saw she had let go of her wand and it was silently floating upward. He pulled out his own and blasted the squid, it instantly let go and she started floating downwards. He swam towards her and grabbed her by the waist, he started swimming upwards and broke the surface of the water. He looked at her and she was opening her eyes. He put her on ground and climbed up after her. She opened her eyes fully and seeing him, stood up abruptly and ran towards the castle. He tried to follow but was too weak. He blacked out.

Several hours later he woke up and he was lying in the hospital wing. Next to him were lots of flowers from different girls, most were red, but he saw one flower that especially caught his eye, it was a small white lily. He picked it up and read the note. It only had too words.

Thank You 

He didn't know who it was from, was someone thanking him for getting attacked by the great squid? Getting closer he saw the handwriting looked like Grangers, he'd recognized it from when they sat next to each other in Potions. His stomach did another little flip. He tried to think of something it could mean, but he could only think of one thing, which wasn't what he wanted to think. He looked over to the bed next to him, he could only see a little bit through the curtains, Granger was sitting there reading a book. He guessed Potter or Weasley had done something, hopefully something very painful. Draco laughed, he meant to laugh in his head, but it came out, Granger jumped, startled she looked at him and started walking towards the door. Pausing at the door he saw a slight movement in her head towards his bedside table, he looked and there was a second note, he looked up at her again, but she was gone.

_Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at 10 tonight._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please write reviews!**


	2. Damn Ferret Face!

**Disclairmer: I Do NOT OWn HaRrY pOtTeR**_(well that was fun hehehe)_

_pink-paperclip- I helped I helped! **Lowbutt- GET OFF OF MY COMPUTER REI! **pink-paperclip- NOOOOOOOOOOO9!I in trouble now, I am Rei, lowbutt is Soph  
**lowbutt- Go annoy the people on your own story! **pink-paperclip- NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**I hope you like the story so far, I really enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Why she was watching him she didn't know. Sure he had saved her life, but he was still a ferret-face bastard. She looked back at him across the Great Hall. The clock leaned closer to ten o'clock every second. What if he didn't show up? What if he thought she was Pansy? Why did she care, it was just Malfoy, and she was just going to say thank you. Next to her Ron was eating noisily.

"Will you chew with your mouth closed for once?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Sorry 'ermione." He said. She rolled her eyes and stared at Draco some more. For a fleeting second she thought she saw him stare at her but then he was back looking at Crabbe and Goyle flirting with each other, and since when did she start calling him Draco? She got up to walk to the Head Common Room.

"Hermione wait!" Hermione looked back and Ron was running towards her.

"What is it Ron?"

"You wanna go do something tonight? Say around ten?" Ron looked down and started studying his shoes.

"T-t-ten? Umm, well, I have loads of homework to do, how about tomorrow?" She felt terrible about lying to Ron but she did have other plans.

"Oh, oh, right…" Ron blushed a deep shade of scarlet and walked off, still looking at his feet.

"Oh dear." Hermione said under breath. But she kept on walking. She looked at her watch, 9:15. The astronomy tower was on the other side of the castle so she decided to go ahead and start heading there.

She looked out the window of the astronomy tower, he was late. She was about to leave when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She started smiling, he had come.

"So did you really ditch Weasley for me?" he was smirking.

"Well, yes, I wanted to say thank you." She stared into his eyes, they were beautiful. Realizing what she was thinking she stared away.

"So you had to say thank you at the top of the astronomy tower?" His smirk was turning into a slight smile.

"I didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression." She said in a small voice.

"And no one is going to get the wrong impression when we are all alone up here in the best make out spot in Hogwarts?" Draco walked closer.

"Oh, I didn't know." She backed up.

"That doesn't surprise me." He smirked again.

"Is that an insult? If so, then I'm leaving."

"That's a nice way to talk to someone who just saved your life." Draco said, a slight frown planted on his face.

"So the Slytherin prince doesn't want me to leave?" She matched his smirk.

"Well, not if you don't want to." Draco came close again.

Hermione leaned in to kiss and then realized what she was doing and ran.

"Damn Mudblood" Hermione heard him say as she ran.

"Damn you Ferret-Face." Hermione mumbled under her breath. She didn't even care if Filch saw or heard her, she just wanted to get back to the common room. She was running so fast her brain wasn't working.

"Duh," she thought, "I shouldn't go to the head common room, Malfoy can get there."

Stopping abruptly, she turned herself around and started her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Arriving there she said, "Jackrabbit."

The fat lady looked down at her. "Sorry sweetheart, some students were out of bed so they changed the password a few minutes ago."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled hoping she was lying. "Jackrabbit, jackrabbit, jackrabbit!" She started knocking on the painting hoping someone would hear her inside.

"Oww!" the fat lady said as Hermione punched the painting. The door opened and Ron emerged.

"Hermione? I though you had homework to do…"

"I did, I did it at the library." she said, proud of her recovery.

"Hermione, the library closed at nine." He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, silently accusing her of lying.

"Well, umm…after the library I went to the head common room."

"Oh, ok…" said Ron, a look of disbelief upon his face.

Hermione rushed back up to the girl's dormitories without giving Ron a second glance.

In the morning Hermione woke up at eight. She went down to the common room, only to find Ron sitting beside Harry, waiting for her.

"So Hermione, want to go for a walk?" he asked her, walking towards her.

"Umm, yeah, sure." She smiled sweetly, hoping Draco wasn't up yet.

They walked down to the Great Hall and Hermione, spotting Draco, walked outside quickly so he wouldn't see her. They walked down by the lake and sat under the tree.

"So, umm…how are you?" Ron said lamely.

"Fine, and you?" Hermione asked, staring across the lake. She could tell he was nervous, he was blushing.

"Oh, I'm fine." He said. Hermione saw him moving his eyes around her, studying everything intently, then his eyes rested on her breasts. What was it with everyone staring at her breasts?

"Ron? What are you staring at?" She asked annoyed by him and she let him see it in her face.

"Oh, um nothing." He said moving his eyes quickly back to her face.

Hermione was getting bored with this, he wasn't nearly as handsome as Draco, or as smart. She gasped. Had she really just thought that? Ron leaned in to kiss her and she stood up abruptly and said, "I have to go." And left. Why was she always running away from guys that were about to kiss her? She was fine when it was Krum, but of course he was an international star. She could hear Ron calling behind her so she broke into a run. In her excitement she took a wrong turn and went in the first door she saw. Inside was Draco.

"_Oh dear." She thought as she stared into Draco's eyes._

"Hello Hermione." She heard Draco say.

"Since when do you call me Hermione?" she asked.

"Since you send me flowers with thank you notes attached." He smiled at her and again he moved towards her.

She moved towards him also. At that moment she heard the door creak open and heard a boy's voice.

"Hermione, there you are! Damn Ferret-Face! What are you doing?"

* * *

**Please R & R my story! I don't care if you give flames! Tell me what I need to improve it!**

**Midnight's Inertia- I liked your story too! Thanks!**

_Rei- If you have any ideas, tell Soph, or just review .  
_**_Soph- Well I hope you liked it, and Rei...Get off my computer!  
_**_Rei- Yes Ma'am_


	3. Bloody Impossible!

**Disclamer-I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever!

* * *

**

He stared in disbelief at Hermione and Malfoy. They were so close, it looked like they were about to kiss. Ron laughed at himself for thinking that.

Ron was still staring when Hermione and Malfoy noticed he was there.

Hermione gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we were on a date, so I came to get you." He said, trying not to raise his voice. "Why did you run away?"

And without another glance Hermione had rushed out the door.

"What were you doing to her?" Ron yelled at Malfoy.

"I wasn't doing anything to her!" yelled Malfoy, equally as loud.

"Then why were you two in the same room?" Ron moved closer to him, ready to attack.

Malfoy too moved closer. "Is it too wrong to be in the same room with somebody? Even if she is the Mudblood." And with that, Ron punched Malfoy hard in the nose. Malfoy looked shocked, but only for a second, then he punched Ron in the stomach.

"OW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He was gasping for air, he couldn't breathe. He had fallen down and was trying to scramble back up, but Malfoy kicked him in the head. He got dizzy and everything went black.

"Ron? Ron! What are you doing here?" Harry said, staring down at him.

He looked up, "Ugh, how did you find me?"

"Well mate, when you weren't at breakfast, lunch, or dinner I figured something was wrong." Said Harry sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's been that long?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Hermione hasn't been talking to me all day either for some reason.'

Remembrance dawning on him, he told Harry, "Oh yeah! Hermione and Malfoy were in here together! It was so weird, one minute Hermione and I were on a date out on the grounds, then I lean in to kiss her and she runs off!"

"Well, did you ever think it was maybe your breath?" laughed Harry.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny" he said. "But this is serious! That stupid Ferret could have been trying to jinx her!"

"Well, I suppose that could be true." Said Harry, staring at the ceiling, thinking. "Or maybe Hermione and him have a "thing" going."

"That is bloody impossible!" he said, "She hates Malfoy!"

"Has she every actually said that mate?" asked Harry.

"Well...no…but…how could she like that ferret?"

"I don't know, maybe we should stay out of her business though." Said Harry, knowledgably.

"No, I'm gonna figure this out, once and for all!" and with that, Ron marched out of the room.

He stopped when he heard Harry behind him, "Hey! Stop! Before you go talk to Hermione, you might wanna get your head checked, you have a bruise the size of your fist!"

"Ok, first the hospital wing and THEN the common room!"

When he got to the hospital room Madam Pomfrey gasped. "What did you do to your head!"

Not wanting to get in trouble for fighting Ron said, "Ran into a door."

He didn't think Madam Pomfrey believed him by the look on her face, but she didn't ask any more questions.

After taking some healing potion and watching his bruise decrease about 10 times its size, he decided to go look for Hermione. First he looked at the library, then he checked the great hall, but she was no where to be seen. Finally he gave up and went back to the common room, Hermione was sitting in one of the big chairs by the fire place reading.

"Hermione!" he yelled, for she was half way across the room. "Over here!"

She looked over at him, and put down her book "Hi Ron." She said, frowning slightly.

"What were you doing with Malfoy today?" he said, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, nothing, I was about to cast a spell on him when you walked in." She smiled and he blushed.

"Oh, ok, I thought you two were doing something together." He smiled to himself.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ran off earlier, I just like you more as a friend then as a boyfriend."

His jaw dropped, this time he was the one to run up the stairs without a second glance. How could she say that? He loved her and she didn't give a damn. He couldn't believe her. If she didn't want to be his girlfriend, he'd just have to try harder. Then he had a second thought…

_Love Potion_

"Of course!" he thought, "The perfect plan! But wait, I can't do that to her, she'd hate me forever…but then again, it could be fun for a while." He grinned maliciously, his boyish thoughts taking over. He was still thinking about it when he finally fell asleep and he dreamed of her face, closing the gap between his, it was something he certainly couldn't tell her about. He let his thoughts wander to her beautiful body. When he woke up he was startled at what he had dreamed, though it had been nice, he knew it was wrong. He went down for breakfast at the Great Hall, there she was, sitting next to Harry.

"Hi." He said, not looking at her but instead staring at the floor, suddenly the tiles had become very interesting.

"Hey." She said, but he noticed she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the Slytherins. He had to keep telling himself she was mad at Draco and that's why she was staring at him. But that wasn't a look of loathing she was giving him, he couldn't quite tell what it was, but it looked like longing. She came back to work and seeing Ron stare at her she smiled to him.

"Have some bacon." She said handing him the plate full of hot steamy bacon.

"Thanks." he said, taking the plate.

"Hey guys, look!" said Harry, finally getting their attention. "Mail!"

Suddenly a large package landed in front of Hermione, Harry and Ron both leaned in to read who it was from, but Hermione bumped them and ran out the Great Hall, everyone's eyes following her. Ron followed her, she went into the common room and then up into the girls dormitories.  
"Damn!" Ron mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**There were so many reviews I can't reply to them all, but thanks for everyone writing reviews. And pelase write more! I'm fine with flamers, just cus I know I'm not perfect, and yes, I realise this chapter isn't NEARLY as good, but it's hard from Ron's point of view...lol...in your reviews tell me who's point of view the next one should be from!**

**a)Malfoy**

**b)Hermione**

**c)Harry**


	4. The Package

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor will I ever!  
I haven't written in a while so I hope you guys like my 4th chappy!**

* * *

Draco's eyes followed her scurrying out the doors. He knew what was in the package, he just wished he could see her face when she opened it. He was certain that she'd love it. He he had seen it and knew he should buy it for her. Maybe this would help his chances with her. Included was a quill and ink set. It was the best you could buy. Anywhere. There was also a note. 

_'Hermione, meet me at Honeydukes tomorrow at eleven. It'll be so crowded no one will notice us in there together. Find a way to get rid of your friends.'_

He had remembered that there was to be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, luckily. He hoped she would actually show up and that she would appreciate his gift. Who knew, maybe she would even TALK to him for once in public.  
He slowly walked to potions class. He had potions class with the Gryffindors. Hermione wasn't back from the dormitories yet. He was still thinking about her though. He was trying to ignore Crabbe and Goyle, they were quietly talking together about Pansy's butt. Draco had better things to think about. Things like...well, like Hermione. He didn't see how anyone could have eyes for anyone BUT her. She was beautiful. With her bushy hair and her gorgeous eyes. Actually, he never really looked at the color of the eyes, just the eyes as a whole glorious masterpiece.

"Umm...Draco? Is something wrong?" said Pansy, suddenly right next to him.

"No, why would something be wrong?" Draco said, scowling.

"Well, seeing as how you're humming 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love', I am starting to get a little suspicious. Plus you have a big goofy grin on your face."

Draco immediately stalked off, removing the stupid grin. He couldn't believe he'd been singing one of his MOM'S favorite love songs. God, he was turning soft. He made a sharp left towards the dungeons. He headed down, and there was Snape. This was the only class Draco enjoyed, he had no greater amusement than watching Potter get told off by the teacher.

"Hello Draco." Snape said. Class wasn't for another fifteen minutes. Oh well. That was OK by Draco. At least he had lost Pansy. He wondered if Hermione would show up to class. And if so, what would she say to him? Would she say anything?  
Draco watched silently as the rest of the class filed in. There she was, with the bloodtraitor and Potter. She wasn't looking at him. She was acting like she usually did. Draco was furious at this. So his present meant nothing to her? He watched her pull out her quill. They weren't even the ones he had bought for her. Draco silently swore under his breath, so much for meeting at Honeydukes. He barely paid attention to Snape the whole lesson. He was trying not to look at the mudblood, but couldn't help himself. One time he could've sworn he saw her check to make sure Potty and Weasel weren't looking then look at him for a fleeting second, look back down at her ingredients and nod, like a signal. Maybe Draco would go to Honeydukes tomorrow after all.  
Draco spent the rest of the classtime daydreaming about their trip to Hogsmeade. He figured he'd show up with a single red rose. How romantic could you get? If she was ready for it, they could go to the three broomsticks. Together. But if someone they knew saw them, they'd both be in trouble. Draco would think of something. Maybe they would both "get sick" and have to come back from Hogsmeade. Draco also imagined getting a hotel room and spending a quiet lunch by themselves. And who knew...there would be a free bed waiting for them. Draco didn't think about that too much, Hermione probably wouldn't go for that idea anyways.

"Draco?"

Draco got out of his daydreaming, "Huh? Yeah?" Suddenly Draco saw that the whole class had left. Snape was staring at him oddly.

"Listen Draco, you need to get Granger out of your mind. If your father knew..."

"What? Why do you say I'm thinking about Granger?"

"Well, practically the whole class period you were looking at her. Listen, I realize she's pretty, even I can tell that. But she's dirty blood remember. I just hope  
you don't get caught."

"You aren't going to tell my father are you?"

"No, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, Snape strolled into his office, looking at Draco one last time.Draco scurried out of the dungeon and took one of his shortcuts to get to his next class. On his way he ran into the Weasel.

"Watch where you're going Weasel." Draco sneered. Weasley just gave him a look of disgust. Hermione was standing right next to him. So was Potter.

"Why don't you watch where YOU'RE going ferret-face." Draco hated being called that. JUST because some idiot had turned him into a ferret in 4th year? Was he ever going to live that down? His father had taught him how to transform other people into small mammals. Maybe a rat would be good for the Weasel. Or better yet, a weasel. Draco thought he could handle that. But better not, Hermione was still watching him. Draco just scowled and walked off.

Draco could hear Ron talking behind him, "Hey...let's go Hermione. Why do you keep looking at him? Let's go." Draco smirked. So she did actually like him.

Draco got through the night, but barely. It seemed everywhere he went there was a girl wanting to flirt with him. What didn't they get? He did NOT want to flirt with anyone but Hermione, and maybe Ginny, she was kinda pretty. Not Hermione beautiful, but pretty. Hermione was more, sophisticated, elegant. Ginny was cute and bubbly. But Draco had heard from some of his friends the stuff she does. He could just imagine what her brother would say. She was a naughty, naughty girl. Might be fun though sometime. Maybe for a few galleons she might go out with him and THEY could rent a hotel room. But enough about Ginny...Draco's mind started thinking about Hermione again. Her skin, her eyelashes, everything he had seen. Her cute little nose, her little freckles. Everything on her was perfect. Draco couldn't wait til the next day.

* * *

**Please write reviews! I don't mind flamers. I need to know what I should imrpove on! I'll write another chapter once I get some positive reviews, lol.**  



End file.
